Wonderful Tonight
by Silent Amethyst
Summary: Something short and sweet enough that it may result in a visit to the dentist.


**Wonderful Tonight**

By Silent Amethyst

The stars were making there appearance as the sun set over the western horizon. The sky was like a water-colored painting of pinks and oranges. Silhouetted by the sun were deep purple triangles that were reaching for the heavens. To top it all off, a calm warm breeze was blowing from the southwest, all making for an appropriate setting for the evenings festivities.

At one of the random violet and black embroidered tables sat a lone man, watching from a distance the woman with which he had come to the wedding celebration with chatting with the bride. It was odd, really, to see the two of them within such a close proximity to each other. Only a few dismal years ago he would find them battling it out in a lair or highly secured lab of some sort.

However, at the moment he wasn't thinking of years past as he watched her. His mind was on only a few hours ago, before they had left the hotel to attend the ceremony and reception they had been invited to.

She had dressed herself in a modest yet elegant black dress with crisscrosses in the V-shaped back. Under normal circumstances, no one would know the dress had been designed that way because her long hair would hide it. But tonight she had put her hair up, all of it held together by a single clip. At that point he thought she looked beautiful enough, but when she came out of the bathroom several minutes later after having put on the finishing touches to her ensemble, his breath was taken away. She was stunning.

And now, nearly three hours later, that hadn't changed a bit. Despite the heat of summer and the outside elements, she looked just as she had when they had left. It was a wonder to him how she could do that.

Being so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that she had come back to the table and sat beside him. It took him a moment to realize why she had come back. The newlywed couple was sharing their first dance. He only glanced in the direction of the dance floor briefly before the person beside him took his attention again. She was sipping on a glace of champagne while watching the stars of the evening dance.

Apparently he had stared for too long and she turned to look at him. She had caught him so swiftly he hadn't had the chance to look away. Her lips curled up into a sweet, bemused smile. Her smile wasn't what caught his interest though; it was her beautiful green eyes. Twin emeralds that sparkled in the fading light of the day.

The song that had been playing ended, which was followed by cheers and the clinging of forks against glasses, prompting the couple to kiss. When they did, more cheers came. Finally, they calmed down and more music and dancing followed.

He watched as she continued to gaze longingly out at the dance floor. Without thinking about it, he stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him curiously and then smiled, taking his hand, allowing him to help her up. Hand in hand, they joined the other couples on the floor.

He held her close, and arm wrapped around her waist holding her against him. Her chin rested on his shoulder as they danced in slow small circles. The scent of her hair right next to his nose was enticing. It smelled of vanilla and lavender, just like it always did. He'd catch whiffs of it as she passed by occasionally, but it was only times like these where he could fully appreciate it.

As they rotated, he thought about when they had arrived for the ceremony. When they were searching for a pair of available seats, it seemed that everyone they passed was watching them. They were all gazes of awe and envy. They were awestruck at her beauty, and were envious of him having the privilege of having her at his side. At least that's what he saw. Maybe that was just what his pride saw though. It had been known to get carried away from time to time.

_I feel wonderful_

_Because I see the love right in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize_

_How much I love you_

How true those last words were. He had known her for years, yet it took nearly losing her to see how much he loved her. Being where he was now with her, he couldn't help but feel stupid to let it go that far, to wait so long. But maybe it was for the best that it worked out the way it did.

She lifted up her chin and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright? You've been quiet tonight." Her voice; to him it was the equivalent of a singing angel. It was clean and smooth. It was the most wonderful sound that could ever be picked up by his ears.

He nodded a response to her question, and she relaxed, resting her arms around his neck. She was smiling softly as she looked up at him. Nothing more came from her lips, but her eyes told him more than mere words could. Through them, he could see for himself that she loved him as much as he did her.

By now the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. The myriads of stars shone against the black night sky. Torches and lanterns were now lighting up the gathering. Looking into her fiery emerald orbs, only a few lone words could come to Drakken's mind.

"Shego, you are wonderful tonight."

THE END

--

This short and sweet story was inspired by the song _Wonderful Tonight_ (thus the title) by Eric Clapton. Why I chose a wedding setting... I guess just because it fit and it was the only thing I could think of. The "nearly losing her" part refers to Graduation. I guess most we see that as the other way around, but I think it would work this way too, just because I was trying to keep the identities secret until the end.

Well, you know the drill. Any questions don't bother asking. And please read and review, thank you!


End file.
